


Угу

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mention F/M, Sad Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Драк, будьте другом — подайте, пожалуйста, вон тот салат!— Угу.Джонатан удивлённо обернулся. В этом, казалось, совсем маленьком односложном слове поселилась такая вселенская печаль, что его бросило в дрожь.— Драк? — Джонни встал и осторожно подошёл к тестю. — Всё в порядке?
Kudos: 9





	Угу

— Драк, будьте другом — подайте, пожалуйста, вон тот салат!  
— Угу.  
Джонатан удивлённо обернулся. В этом, казалось, совсем маленьком односложном слове поселилась такая вселенская печаль, что его бросило в дрожь.  
— Драк? — Джонни встал и осторожно подошёл к тестю. — Всё в порядке?  
Вблизи глаза вампира напоминали два больших красивых озера. Не красные, как это принято считать в человеческой среде, не чёрные, как пишут в некоторых литературных изданиях, — голубые, они были столь же красивы, сколь и печальны.  
— Угу, — снова буркнул Дракула, меланхолично ковыряя упаковку «Густоквашино» и, кажется, не отдавая себе отчёта в своих действиях.  
— А мне кажется, что нет. — Осторожно (а то мало ли?) юноша положил руку на лоб вампира. Температуры не было, значит возникновение какой-нибудь сверхъестественной болезни можно было исключить. — Вас что-то тревожит?  
— Угу.  
— Что?  
Дракула оторвался от созерцания капли крови, вырвавшейся из порвавшейся пачки. С минуту он задумчиво смотрел на зятя и словно порывался сказать ему что-то, но что бы это ни было, слова остались при нём. Глубоко вздохнув, вампир снова опустил взгляд и слизнул с пальца кровавую капельку.  
Джонатан внутренне запаниковал. Он жил с Дракулой всего ничего — полгода, но за это время успел понять, что настроения графа меняются не случайно. Он не притворяется, поэтому по соответствующему состоянию можно было определить эмоции. Если Дракула хотел смеяться, он смеялся. Хотел пить — пил. Хотел драться — дрался. Но он никогда не был в депрессии — по крайней мере, при Джонатане.  
Поэтому человек не знал, как поступить. По его скромному мнению, с вампиром что-то случилось, но он по каким-то причинам не хотел говорить, что.  
— Вы о чём-то горюете? — брякнул юноша первое, что пришло в голову.  
— Угу, — подтвердил Дракула, хотя Джонатан не был уверен, что тот его слышит.  
— О чём же?  
Вампир снова промолчал. Отбросив «Густоквашино», он встал и, не глядя на зятя, отправился куда-то, привычно запахнувшись в свой любимый плащ. Джонатан проводил его взглядом и вскочил.  
Тяжёлая рука легла на его плечо и вернула на место.  
— Не стоит, — мягко заметил Франкенштейн, глядя вслед старому другу.  
— Почему? Что случилось? — ничего не понимая, выпалил Джонатан. Он уже успел понять, что синий монстр являлся отличным источником информации. Он мог рассказать о чём угодно, если это «что угодно» не попадало под «абсолютно приватная вещь».  
— В этот день давным-давно умерла Марта, — грустно поведал Франкенштейн, и Джонатан сразу же замолчал.  
— Я не знал, — заметил он спустя время жутко виноватым голосом. — И Драк… Драк всегда так?  
— Да. Раз в год, в этот день. Пойми, он сильно любил свою Дзынь.  
Джонатан снова взглянул в ту сторону, куда ушёл Дракула.  
— Мне жаль, что Драк испытал это, — наконец выдавил он.  
Франкенштейн ободряюще сжал его плечо:  
— Мне тоже. Нам всем очень жалко нашего друга. Как жаль, что мы не в силах изменить прошлое…


End file.
